


Welcome Home

by Fleurisse



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, Loss, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleurisse/pseuds/Fleurisse





	Welcome Home

Helping Genny move in took less than an hour. She had so little. Maddox gave her half the dresser drawers in his – their – room, but even so, her belongings barely filled one.

She had two items for the closet. “I’m going to have to downsize my wardrobe,” Maddox joked. “It’s unnatural that my clothing should take up more space than yours.” 

Her most prized possession, a small photograph of her family, ended up on the mantelpiece in the sitting room. “Is that all right?” she asked, anxiously.

“Of course,” Maddox replied, pulling her close for a gentle embrace. “That’s perfect.”


End file.
